


于戏剧的夜晚将我哀悼

by LLAPlierqi



Category: Usogui
Genre: M/M, 伽罗貘, 嘘喰い, 噬谎者
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAPlierqi/pseuds/LLAPlierqi
Summary: 如果这次我输了，他说，之后你会怎么做？“如果你输了，”那个人抱着手靠在角落里，到底什么表情斑目貘不知道，只听见他说，“那也算是我的问题——”，算是他看人看走眼罢了，大概他是想这么说的，斑目貘猜测，不过对方可能却猛地品出他话里那些许戏弄的意味来了。斑目挑起眼，只看到伽罗不满地咋舌撇下嘴，转开头去。他跟着也看出去，烟火高得有些透明，深空也是透明的，十二月的视野里都有蓝色泅散开来。烟火太过晃眼，说不清道不明的东西都留在了那里。“如果你输了，在见证你的结局之后，我会选一个戏剧性夜晚来哀悼你。”
Relationships: Madarame Baku/ Kyara
Kudos: 1





	于戏剧的夜晚将我哀悼

*  
他看着三鹰花的眼睛就明白了。  
一时只是觉得心脏都吵闹得令人烦躁，振聋发聩的心脏声拉扯着喉咙往下，再往下，一时之间喉咙就这么干渴到令人想要发笑的程度。  
什么都不需要。  
他只是看着三鹰花的眼睛。

眼睛能讲清很多事，这是最简单，最容易达到答案的一条捷径。而捷径引向沉沦。

*  
在和伽罗最开始相遇的那段时间，斑目貘持续地做着这样的梦。  
他站在白鲸的眼里。仅此似乎难以描述那种巨大的怪异感，但他想他似乎是站在那头鲸鱼的眼睛里的，或许这之中有被注视着的意味，但那头鲸鱼是这么巨大，哪怕横横扫视过来的黑色眼睛也远比他自己整个身躯还大。  
而他站在狭长的小船上，在极近的距离看着鲸鱼的眼睛，里面倒映着他自己的影子。  
他没试图去理解过这一切。至少在还有很多机会的时候他并没有试图去理解过那一切，那些时候未来看起来都还又远又简单，似乎不保留一些什么，似乎如果坦率地探索尽一切当下了，未来就会显得空白枯槁似的。

而这种保留——似乎就这么在他们不健康的病态关系里掷下骰子，命运的女神拿住骰子，后来决定得了的、决定不了的，就都再不是经由他们的手了。  
但要追溯到最开始，他们这份要命的病态关系还是他们自己开始的，但事情常理一向如此，从不上不下的性爱开始的关系也不见得能归顺到哪里去。  
他们第一次做爱大概意外的成分占了更大些，若说是谁的精心安排那未免显得有些草率，似乎没有谁安排着他和伽罗咬上对方的嘴唇，更不要说在赌局结束后一时无法按下去的兴奋，那根本是他们自己的问题。  
车的黑色皮座上也斑斑点点落着，衣领上脸上，斑目貘的鼻血和咬破伽罗嘴唇之后的血都混在一起。

真是恶趣味，是他主动挑起的这一切，他却又先一步开口这么评价，还没等及伽罗恼怒地皱起眉，他又笑嘻嘻地继续问，他说，伽罗先生，你和男人试过吗。  
伽罗的愠恼还没过去，斑目貘的问题却把主动权丢了过来。他没考虑太多，却也觉得这是绝妙的报复噬谎者的手段，于是他扯着斑目貘的领带，毫不保留的朝着车玻璃摔过去，留了一秒看着斑目吃痛的样子，然后抵着玻璃，朝着斑目貘脖子咬上去。  
他们就这么开始了。  
然后在每一次扯碎对手的喉咙之后，他们又总像这样，把难以抑制的兴奋和相应的快乐，以疼痛和性爱的方式一同发泄出来。

在做爱这件事上伽罗无疑是个完美的对象。  
动作激烈的时候，斑目偶尔换气困难，肩膀和胸口都憋成红色，他被痛苦和快乐同时敲打得头晕眼花，他倒是沉溺在这种挣扎里的，他的沉溺更体现在当他难以呼吸的时候，他甚至会更加激烈的还迎回去。  
于是伽罗察觉了。他毫不遮掩地指出，“噬谎者你这人脑子有点问题。”  
他头昏眼花，隐约又觉得伽罗说得没错，但他又摸不准自己是不是被什么强烈的特质吸引，在强大的背后又藏着一些引诱他到达这里的特性。  
他觉得是伽罗身上生机勃勃的生命力。  
他大概是嫉妒的。  
于是他拿手握拳抵住伽罗喉结和下巴之间，伽罗的眉间皱起来，他看着伽罗的表情，又忍不住乐在其中。

“如果输了——我大概也会死。”

他问，到时候你会怎么做？

做的时候他喜欢把生死胜败挂在嘴上，伽罗倒是厌弃这点，身下动作发狠起来就是证据之一。但斑目貘自己也说不大明白，只是好像面对伽罗的时候，当他和伽罗都赤身露体毫无防备的时候，又好像是当绝顶的快乐到来的时候，这些事物在他们两个人面前才变得公平起来。  
这也不是什么常态或者非常态，只是大概像他们这些人，肾上腺素和血性总比常温的感情要更多一些。要解释明白这中间的道理也是讲不通的。  
斑目貘没有试图去理解，像那个鲸鱼的梦，像很多事情，他并没有去尝试解构一切。

*  
头发还在滴水。  
斑目貘垂着头，水顺着前发落在腐朽的木头门槛上，他倚着门框，看着水渍泅开在自己的脚前，他低头摆摆手，示意门前的祭司。一个小小的动作都好像能引起那个胖头胖脑的中年男人颤颤的急促呼吸声，斑目貘忍不住笑起来。  
“小卡米欧先回去吧，我会过去的，啊——让那些国王的家伙，把位置交出来怎么样？”

祭司跌跌拌拌地跑开了。  
斑目倚着门没有动。水顺着头发落下来，水没有摆脱重力的桎梏，他也没有。他曾认为自己能绕过重力的门槛，在空中构筑出他的道路，至少在他脑海谋划的范围内，他曾局部地隐匿自己，却没想过在别人眼中他是这么致命地显见。空中不是他构筑的道路，是他在空气中挖掘着坟墓。  
在这之前早些的时候，那个女公证人，还有自称阿拉达的那个男人都还在这里。但他面对他们，沉默的时候也好，分别的时候也好，他都没有再费心的去问关于伽罗的事情。  
他和伽罗之间的关系似乎有些不适用任何具有告别意味的举动，似乎无法告别，也没有什么好告别的，又像是属于他的那些人，只有到了无法告别那天才会真的从他身边离开。

头发垂在眼前遮住了思路。  
分别这件事，这倒不新鲜，以前也曾经历这样的。  
不知道什么时候就长长的头发遮着眼前的视线，总是让人一时半会什么也看不明白。

在那场以下犯上之后，伽罗出现在他面前，他倒是没有那么意外，只是面对伽罗他的面色未免有些难看。  
“做吗？”脑子里却跳出这样的话。

前后的缘由都变得明晰起来。  
把赌郎的打工给翘了？他艰难地笑起来，被进入的时候又忍不住局促的倒吸了几口凉气。伽罗沉默着，束缚两个人表面关系的锁链都好像在沉默中砸落在地面上，啷当作响，在只有喘气的房间里回响。  
斑目貘想，如果不是被赌郎差遣着来收回他欠下那条命，那伽罗的出现大概也和他的情况差不多。年轻的他把命也输在那场以下犯上里，付出命、以及和过去的牵绊。至于伽罗——

他慢慢地呼着气，越过伽罗，从另一头床边的衣服里摸出烟来，他侧头问，却没有对上伽罗直直盯着他的视线。这样会被赌郎追杀吧。  
嗯。伽罗的声音低沉得斑目貘有些恍然，“我对在以下犯上里输了还大言不惭躲开的你没有兴趣。替赌郎收回赌资也不是什么有趣的活……不过是个被盯上的原公证人。”  
顿了顿，伽罗自顾自地沉沉笑了两下，又才说，这和堕落的赌徒也挺相称吧。  
斑目貘惊讶地抬起头，不可思议地看着伽罗，片刻才从鼻子里哼出笑起来。  
“……伽罗先生讲话还真是毫不留情。”

他仰在床上，烟的余烬落在枕头上，朝左边侧过头，声音里带上了些揶揄的意思，说的话全冲着房间门口的人而去。

如果我死了，你会怎么做？他还是这么问。  
伽罗没有回头，那是那段日子里他最后一次见到伽罗。  
那之后他们分开了有段时间。  
用分开、分别这样的字眼似乎更适合他们，每一次都只能概之以分别的字眼，有时不需要语言，有时候甚至不需要告知，也没有，也不需要再会的承诺。

哪怕最后一次。  
所以若说那是告别或者任何与此概念相似的事物都未免有些傲慢。

*

在戏剧演员荒诞表演的夜晚，迪帕的王座上虚假的国王戴着帽子，滑稽的弄臣瞠目结舌。  
斑目貘垂着头，挑起眼睑，斜眼看着脚下台阶外的那群人。他面对的竟然是这样一个戏剧的夜晚。这样的夜晚，掌管复活的女人在漆黑之中长眠，负责惩罚的女人则高举权杖。可这样无人可逃的赌局里，若是由诗人和词语完胜死亡和宿命，这样的胜利便未免显得有些轻佻，它来得太过轻易而甚至让人生出疑窦，况且太过平常，太过令人生厌。  
尼罗尼罗是个虚伪的国王，这点不用看都能知道，但他却说，“大家都是朋友。是吧？BK先生。先来聊聊你的故事嘛。”  
“这个嘛……”斑目貘垂下眼，却尝到尼罗尼罗话里虚伪得令人生厌的味道来，他缓缓地合了合眼，“能够打动人的故事，大概总是令人同情和共感的，都是那些痛苦的产物。快乐和幸福的故事有什么可讲的呢?”  
他自己嗤笑着，闭上眼，仰头注视着过去的某个瞬间。

“伽罗先生觉得人死之后会怎么样呢？”

“死之后就不必再看了吧。”

“死后的前往的世界，或者地狱？会担心吗？”斑目貘平和地笑着，“喂，伽罗先生——”  
我们会下地狱的吧，他说。

“大概是不存在的吧。死后的极乐世界什么的。”伽罗喉咙深处闷闷地颤了两声，斑目却琢磨过来这充满了伽罗过于富有个人颜色的嘲笑意味，“所以弱小的家伙才要努力活在这个世界上，因为一旦死去就什么都没有了，连往生都不存在。”

“嗯……是吧。”斑目貘抬着眉毛应了两句，他甚至不必花心思去环视周围包围他们的打手，他只闭上眼睛，抽离支撑自己身体的支点。整个人身体往后用力倒下去，毫不怀疑，像一直破开风，像坠下悬崖那样倒去，直到整个人的所有重量压在身后伽罗的身上。  
那就赢吧，伽罗先生。他说。去赢吧，赢吧，一直到我们共同去到那个世界为止。  
——死神就少发号施令了。  
嘴上分明是这么说的，却又总是这么嚣张跋扈般接受他一次又一次前往地狱门口的邀请。

但是说到底，像是必然，又像是一如既往、从来没有存在过其他选择那样，像最开始就是伽罗站在他身后的这个命运一般，伽罗对他说的话也有些命运般嘲弄的意味。

如果这次我输了，他说，之后你会怎么做？  
“如果你输了，”那个人抱着手靠在角落里，到底什么表情斑目貘不知道，只听见他说，“那也算是我的问题——”，算是他看人看走眼罢了，大概他是想这么说的，斑目貘猜测，不过对方可能却猛地品出他话里那些许戏弄的意味来了。斑目挑起眼，只看到伽罗不满地咋舌撇下嘴，转开头去。  
他跟着也看出去，烟火高得有些透明，深空也是透明的，十二月的视野里都有蓝色泅散开来。烟火太过晃眼，说不清道不明的东西都留在了那里。

“如果你输了，在见证你的结局之后，我会选一个戏剧性夜晚来哀悼你。”

和你很相配吧，最后大概是那么说的。  
记忆一时半会又和脑底深处晕开来的蓝搅在一起，话语和相貌都混浊成模糊不清的样子。记忆是种暧昧的东西，他早已厌弃那些记忆里才存在的过去。可是当他接过雪茄，看着火苗窜上木片的前端，又忍不住看着记忆里的谁把一根火柴伸向灯。  
但记忆这个东西，点燃之物并不会放送光芒。唯在离你远而又远处光晕闪烁。

那大概是今天吧。斑目看着尼罗尼罗，对方向他伸出手指。他抬起手指，遥远的过去和前方变得触手可及。过去曾让他的心变得嘈杂不已。后来他对周围乃至内心可能唤起这种状态的一切，哪怕不是完全排除，却也千方百计地控制。  
可是这种明智，或者说这种悖谬，不是一发而不可收拾吗?

来吧，伽罗。他闭上眼。  
在这个戏剧的夜晚将我悼念。

End.  
二七

**Author's Note:**

> 伽罗和貘在我心里都是不会留遗憾的两个人，大概也不会看到两个人为什么事情后悔的样子，但是当一切结束的时候，或许只有屏幕外面的我没有办法不为一切后悔。


End file.
